Quick Drabble - Hungry - Demon Medic Heavy
by captainbobbin
Summary: Heavy hears some strange noises and becomes panicked. Incubus!Medic and implied Medic/Heavy. Happy Halloween, everyone! (This was super quick and rushed, so don't expect it to be great.)


"Fich! _Fich_!"

Heavy heard the scream from the infirmary and, without thinking, ran to the door. That was the Medic shouting; and he never shouted outside of battle.

"Doktor?" Heavy shouted back through the door, concerned at the outburst.

"Go avay!" Some glass object shattered in the other room, and Heavy became panicked.

"Doktor, vhat is happening?"

"I said ' _go_ '!"

Heavy butted the door with his shoulder. Locked.

"Doktor! Let me in!"

Heavy could not see through the smoke-textured glass of the infirmary door, but could imagine what was happening from the vivid sounds. Cupboard doors were being slammed, papers were being thrown from the counters and jars of various substances were being haphazardly tossed to the floor.

Something beyond the glass growled, loudly. Then there was a soft thud and more subdued swearing from the German.

"Doktor, unlock door, right now!"

Heavy butted himself against the door several more times before the lock broke and he all but burst into the room.

Medic was frantically searching through his many cupboards, sweeping unwanted objects out the way and not caring where, or how, they ended up. His hair was messy and his eyes livid. Something was definitely not right; his clothes looked like they didn't fit, he staggered as if blind or drunk, and his teeth were bared.

"Doktor, vhat are you doing?"

"My pills." He rumbled, teeth still bared, and his knees threatened to buckle. "I had pills. I must have run out but I couldn't have und zhey should be _here._ I _need_ my pills, Heavy!" He finally looked at Heavy, mouth open, vicious teeth glinting in the low light and glasses askew.

Before either of them knew it, Heavy was wrapped around the doctor as his legs gave out and he stumbled to the ground.

"I need zhem, Heavy. I can't go vizout zhe pills. I had spares, und I can't be vizout zhem." An ungloved hand clenched itself in Heavys shirt, and the Medic hissed. "You have to get out."

"Not if you need me, Doktor." Heavy grumbled stubbornly. The Medic was in pain, frantic, and seemed ill - there was no way Heavy would leave him in such a state.

" _Go_." Medic was showing more and more of his teeth in an angry snarl. Heavy was sure his incisors had never been so long. "If you don't I vill not be accountable for my actions."

Heavys nose crinkled. He did not like to be threatened. He had never seen the doctor like this - if he was addicted to some kind of substance than Heavy would have to help him through this. He could not have his ally suffering from an aggressive withdrawal without help. Medics fingers dug into Heavys forearm.

"I'm not leaving you, Dok-"

Heavy was cut off. Medic howled, buckling over in pain, and Heavy grasped him closed in an attempt to keep him safe. The Medics hands flew to his forehead, fingers scraping and clutching at his temples. Something was happening.

Something emerged from the bottom of his coat.

A tail.

A tail from his coattail.

In another situation Heavy might have found it funny.

Medic yowled and bawled, fingernails causing taut points in his rubber gloves, the thin, pointed new limb flailing at his backside. Heavy clutched the Medics face close to his heart, desperately trying to calm him. He himself was in shock - what in God's name was happening? Mama had always held him close like this when he was a child, suffering from night terrors so that was all he could do, try to help Medic through this terror.

The tail went stock stiff, then languidly curled against Medics spine. The German shook inhumanly , then, slowly, looked up and met Heavy's eyes.

Two large, thick horns protruded from his forehead. His eyes were vividly orange, the colour of autumn leaves and stale blood. His teeth were pointed over his lips and he looked terrified, panting for air.

Heavy must have looked terrified too, as Medics eyebrows furrowed after a moment.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, still held close. "I didn't vant you to see me like zhis."

"Medic, vhat...vhat just happened?" was all Heavy could manage.

Medic sighed and pulled away slightly, loosening his tie.

"I'm...an Incubus, Heavy." He sighed. "I'm a demon, of sorts."

When Heavy remained silent, he continued.

"Zhe pills, zhey help me stop from transforming. RED knows about my condition and allowed me to work as long as I kept it under control. I've been surviving by using everyones energy."

"E-Energy?"

Medic grimaced, as if disgusted with his very being.

"My kind, we need ...sexual energy to live. With eight other men around, it hasnt been too bad, surviving. Hell, even just Scout nearby vould be enough." He let out a mirthless chuckle. "While you all sleep, I enter your dreams. I feed on your thoughts, your desires. Its either that or starve... or force you to comply in a more physical vay." He looked away entirely, frowning. He was quiet for a few moments.

"...You could have told me." Heavy whispered quietly, cupping the Medics shoulder. Medic looked back at him, startled. "I could have helped, somehow."

"I thought you vould have been disgusted. I'm a monster."

Heavy shrugged a little. He had read a lot of mythology and theories in his time. He had heard of demons before.

"Does not matter. You are teammate, and more importantly, you are friend." He could see the Medics shoulders shudder and his pupils dilate a little. Whatever was happening was not over yet. "You are best doctor in world, is my job to help you."

Medic licked his dry lips, and his pointed tail absent-mindedly wrapped around the Heavys ankle.

"Zhen please, help me." He breathed, leaning closer. "I'm so hungry."

The Heavy swallowed.

He could live with this.


End file.
